Those That Matter
by Chai-Monster
Summary: Mattie has a secret, something he doesn't Mello to know but some other kids at Whammy's have found out. Obviously set at Whammy's before L's death. Sorry... i suck at summaries


_Disclaimer: Chai-monster owns nothing… nothing at all…. Okay maybe the plot but I don't own any of the cool stuff _

Those That Matter

Matt's POV:

I knew they were just trying to get me to snap, they were just looking for a reaction of some sort from me. I knew it… and I was tired of it. I just sort of snapped, I guess. I mean there is only so much that one goggle-bearing ginger can take. And that's how I ended up in this situation…

What situation you ask? One scrawny little gamer against three, well, not so scrawny guys. Not exactly a fair fight if you asked me. But like I said, I can only take so much and this time, they crossed the line. And now I have my arms pinned back behind me, keeping me restrained between guys 2 and 3 while guy number one stands in front and gets to beat the crap out of me. This is definitely not one my smartest ideas… and I don't even know their names. Mello would know their names, he knows everyone.

Mello, oh god! Mello can't find out about this! He'll kill me if he finds out I got in a fight…. And if he finds out why, I am so done for! Mello's my best mate, well my only mate, and my roommate… He'll freak. This was definitely not my smartest move… and I'm supposed to be Rank 3? I am never leaving my DS ever again, no matter what words met my ears.

"Hey! Did you hear me Matt?"

"Hmmmm?" hearing my name brought me out of my mind and back to the situation at hand, "Sorry I missed that. I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment." Yeah, that's me. I don't say much but what I do say, well it's bound to piss someone off.

"You little fuck," emphasized with another fist being forcibly shoved into my diaphragm. "I said that when I'm done here, I'm going to tell Mello." A smirk crosses his face. Mark that's his name… no wait, no it's not… I'm going to remember his name, I swear it!

Wait… Did he just say he was going to tell Mello? NO! He can't tell Mello... Mello can't know… he just can't. I don't want to lose my Mello…. I don't want to live alone. I like having a friend. Who would have thought that me, Matt, would actually have a friend? I definitely wasn't on the list but I can't lose my Mello.

"No," I gasped. Hmmm, getting hit in the diaphragm apparently takes your breath away. How did I not notice? "Don't tell…Mello."

"Ha," another punch to the gut, how do my characters not just fall over? "You don't have a say, _Matt_. People like you don't have a say. Why don't you just go and die! You know Mello will never accept you when he finds out… You already drag him down!"

I know that… I'm just not willing to give up my Mello. I'm selfish, so sue me. And about me not having a say? Yeah, I'm already there. I don't think I could force words out right now if a tried. I think I'm going to pass out soon. Guy number one has landed just as many hits on my head as he has my abdomen. Not looking very good for me. I think he's talking again. Wait, no, he's reaching for my goggles. Oh please, not my goggles, not the light.

Before I can even move, that asshole has ripped my goggles off my head. The pain sears through my head before I can get my eyes closed. I forgot how bright the light is. Man it really hurts. But maybe if I stop fighting it, he won't tell Mello? I go limp just to try it.

"Now you're just going to lie down and take it like the dog you are," I can hear the smirk in his eyes as his friends let me slump down onto the floor. Hey, look there's some shade here, doesn't hurt my eyes so bad. And that's about when the kicking starts. "Doesn't matter what you do Matt, I'm still gonna tell Mello!"

Damnit… How did they even find out? I mean seriously, I've done a really good job of hiding my attraction to Mello from even Mello! And we share a room for Zelda's sake… Well it could have been that day last week in class when Mello was called up to the board. I couldn't help it, he had on those tight pants of his and I got a lovely view of his ass. It's a nice ass. But I thought I hid my boner rather well. But there was also the time I had to go use the communal showers because Mello was taking forever and I wanked one off... to fantasies of Mello…. Okay so I'm not as good at hiding it as I thought. But it's not like I'm straight up gay, I think, cause there was this time when I used to think Linda was kinda cute. And I'm pretty sure I'd be attracted to Mello no matter what gender he was. The guy is just fucking hot.

But why the hell does this entail me getting the shit beat out of, well, me? I'm not exactly sure but I think one of my ribs may have just cracked… can't they leave me alone? Ughh… is that more light? I thought I was shady down here, under the desks… I want my goggles back… whoa I think I'm passing out... yep, the world is getting darker… I tried…

"What the Fuck do you think you're doing to my Ginger?" Mello. My knight in shining armor, well skinny jeans and a t-shirt. Those glaring blue eyes are the last thing I see before passing out.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mello's POV:

Apparently I can't leave Matt alone. I go outside to play one bloody game of football, and he goes and gets the fucking shit beat out of him. He's lucky I noticed he was missing. Generally, when I go outside to play, I can see him watching from the windows. It's not his fault he's photophobic, it's his whore of a mothers for keeping her genius of a son locked in a lightless closet all the fucking time. It's not his fault, so I don't hold it against him when he won't come outside with me. I've seen what happens to him when someone forces my Mattie into the light, and trust me, it wasn't pretty.

But anyways, I'd just scored this epic goal and looked up to the window I knew Matt had been watching from to make sure he had just witnessed my epicness. He wasn't there but I had noticed, last time I looked, that those three assholes that had been bugging him all week were standing just a few windows down. That's when I knew something was up. Matt doesn't just up and leave while I'm in the middle of a game. He might be a lazy fuck, but he was my loyal lazy fuck and he always stayed to watch me kick ass. I don't know what I did to deserve such a loyal friend, but nobody messes with my Mattie.

And what have I just walked in on? Those three fuckers are beating the shit out of _my Mattie_. What the fuck, do they have death wish or something? Everyone in Whammy's knows Matt is _mine_ and to fuck with Matt is to fuck with me. And nobody fucks with me, not after what happened to the one and only person who tried. I think he's finally out of the hospital. And that's my Mattie lying almost unconscious on the floor. My Mattie, who knew almost everything about me and still stayed beside me. He didn't know I was gay but that's only cause he's too thick to realize it. Plus I wasn't going to tell him that I've had a crush on him for ages when I'm pretty sure he's straight; he had that crush on Linda last year. Anyways, that's my Ginger that they're beating the shit out of. Nobody lays a finger on my Ginger!

"What the Fuck do you think you're doing to my Ginger?" I'm going to give them one chance to run, one chance and then they're dead.

"Well, you see Mello, I'm teaching him a lesson," Carl, the ringleader if I ever saw one, explained. Oh god, I am going to kill him. "You see, Mello, we caught him wanking off in the showers. At first we thought nothing of it, everyone's wanked one off in the showers, but then we heard him moan you're name. We won't have no fucking queers in the showers!"

"Wrong answer," I'm seething, shaking with anger. I'm gonna kill this fucker-wait… did he just say that Matt moaned my name? No way! That's fucking awesome! Wait, celebrate later, kick these fucktards asses now. "That's my Ginger and nobody lays a hand on my ginger but me!"

I think Carl realized his mistake as my fist connected with his nose. I may not look like much, but I a pack one hell of a wallop. Especially when I'm angry. And now? Now I'm beyond pissed and these guys are gonna know it. My first are flying, I don't even know who I'm hitting and when. All I know is they hurt my Mattie and they are so gonna pay for it. Is that blood on my knuckles? Hrmm, maybe I should stop. Yeah, that's definitely blood. I stop myself, I don't want to get in trouble with Roger… again… for like the umpteenth time.

"Don't touch _my_ Mattie! Got it?" Carl is barely conscious enough to nod but I think he gets the picture.

Oh no, I think Matt has passed out. God, what did they do to him? His nose is bleeding! Oh Mattie, what have they done to you? Matt's a little heavy when I pick him up but I can manage. He is only one scrawny little gamer. My scrawny little gamer, but he doesn't know that. I better go clean him up; I don't think anything is legitly broken so we won't have to tell Roger. Besides, I don't think anybody will mess with my Mattie ever again. Now how do I tell Mattie I know?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Matt's POV:

Oooowwww. I hurt. Like kinda a lot but not very much. Hard to explain. It's like the pain is slowly receding. And I don't feel like I'm on the floor anymore. Actually, this feels a lot like my bed. Smells like it too. It also smells like Mello…hmmm I love Mello's smell. Why does my bed smell like Mello? Only one way to find out.

Cracking my eyes only a little, all I can see and feel is that painful brightness. "Oooww," I moan, quickly snapping my eyes shut.

"Oh shit, sorry Mattie," I felt a weight shift off my bed and heard Mello run over and turn the lights off. A not so subtle plop rippled through my bed as he jumped back onto it.

Okay, let's try again. Blue. A deep, icy blue full of concern. Funny, why are they so full of concern? "Hey Mels. How did I get here?"

"I brought you here and cleaned you up, you dumbass," Mello angrily slapped me in the chest. Ow, more ow. "Right after I beat the shit out of Carl and his retarded friends. You are such an idiot! I leave you alone for like half an hour and you go and get the shit beat out of you! You're such a fucking idiot! I was so worried when I saw you laying there on the floor!"

Oh shit. Mello had walked in, I remember now. And if he walked in… that means that what's-his-name probably told Mello... And oh no. Oh shit. But wait a second, think this out. If Mello beat the shit out of them, maybe they didn't have time to tell him? Hopefully…

"I'm sorry Mels," I mumbled, trying to sit up a little. "They was just teasing me a little too much… and it really got to me. I'm sorry. But I'm all better now, see?" I smiled broadly to show him I was okay.

"No, you are not all better now," Mello shoved me back down into my bed, beautiful blue eyes full of tears. Why was my Mello crying? Mello doesn't cry. Oh fuck, I've really screwed up this time. "And I don't care how sorry you are! You're lying to me, Mattie. Why are you lying to me? What's so bad that you couldn't possibly tell me? You're my best friend, Matt! I love you Matt and you won't even fucking tell me why I walked in on three assholes beating the shit out of you! Why, Mattie…"

Mello was crying, legitly crying by the end of his rant. And he had emphasized every sentence with a thump to my already sore chest. Mello knew, he knew why they were beating me up. And he knew I'd probably been keeping it from him for a while now. And _I _had upset him by not telling him. I did the only thing I could think of, I wrapped my arms around him, sitting up slightly of course, and held him while he cried into my shoulder. It was my fault my Mello was crying, what an ass am I?

"I… I'm soo sorry Mel. It's just that I… I was…" I felt myself fumbling over my words. Next would come the rambling. Why am I so bad at this thinking thing? Huh, why? "I was so scared. You're my best friend Mels, my only friend. And when I realized I loved you as more than a friend and not in that brotherly way? I was terrified. I didn't tell you because I was afraid that I would disgust you… that you would hate me… and that I would lose the only friend I've ever had. I'm sorry Mello. I'm such an idiot. Please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry…"

"You fucking idiot, I'm gay" Mello looked me in the face, giving me that look that said it's so fucking obvious I can't believe you didn't notice. Oh. "I never told anyone but I never hid it. Everyone here at Whammy's is just to fucking thick to realize it. I would've thought you weren't but I guess I was wrong."

I groaned and threw one hand over my face. Dear Samus, I am such a fucking idiot. How did I not notice my best friend was gay? Because I was too preoccupied with him not finding out that I liked him. I need shot, like seriously. I was too focused on myself and I had missed this crucial fact about my best friend. If there was something beyond facepalm that I could do right now, I would so do it. Wait, maybe if he's gay, he might like me? But no, that would just be too much luck for me. Just because he was gay didn't mean I even stood a chance. Ugh, it's just so confusing. I don't like people, they're so confusing… but I do like Mello, who is a person… and I should just stop this line of thinking. Now I'm rambling inside my head.

/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mello's POV:

When did I start crying? I hadn't even realized I was so upset by Matt not telling me. Why was I so upset? Because my best friend kept a secret from me? Well that shit happens all the time Mello, get over it. But that's the thing, Matt and I, we don't keep secrets and we don't lie to each other. We had pinky promised on it when we were five and decided to be best friends. I know that was nearly 10 years ago, but still, a pinky promise is a pinky promise. Oh well, now I had told him I was gay, so we are getting somewhere.

What was amusing though was Matt's response. When I started crying, he pulled me into a hug, apologized profusely for being an idiot, and when I told I was gay and he had never noticed, now that was funny. All he did was groan that groan, you know, the one that states 'I am obviously the world's biggest idiot.' Yeah, that one. That's my Matt for you.

"I am such a fucking idiot," Matt groaned, still hiding his beautiful green eyes from me.

"Yes you are," I agreed, tears drying up as I nodded my head. "But you're my fucking idiot." Have I ever mentioned my smirk? It's deadly and Mattie, Mattie is receiving it right now. He opens those gorgeous green eyes of his when I straddled his lap, staring directly into his face. "My fucking idiot, Mattie. I did say I loved you but I never said if it was as a friend or a brother or what." Oh god, I think this smirk might get stuck on my face. Oh well.

Matt's eyes were wide, staring into mine. Leaving his goggles off and turning out the lights had been one my best ideas. "What type then, Mels?" He asked, barely getting the words out of his mouth. God he was so cute. How had I resisted this long? I'll never be able to understand. I wonder if he knows that flaming ginger blush is slowly creeping into his cheeks.

"This type," I leaned in, still staring into his eyes, and pressed my lips to his. It was just a little peck on the lips and I think he was in shock. I didn't try to push it any further; I just waited for him to react, for his lips to move against mine. And when he started to react? Wow. I mean just wow. His lips moved against mine perfectly. It was wonderful and it was only a kiss.

"Understand now?" I questioned, sitting back and still straddling his legs. He looked flustered, a little out of it. It was just how I felt.

"Yeah, I think so," He smiled at me, that gorgeous smile that make his freckles stand out. "But I don't think you understand just how sexy you can be at times."

"Oh I don't," there I go, smirking again.

"No, you don't," He groaned and that's about when I started to feel something poking me in the thigh.

"Hmmm, I think I do," I grinned, sliding further up his lap.

"Then do it again," Matt pleaded, eyes glistening mischievously.

"Do what again?" this is why people don't trust us; we're always up to something, always on the same page.

"Kiss me." And I leaned in for more.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Nobody's POV:

Mello leaned in, once more pressing his lips against Matt's. This time, there was no wait. Matt kissed back instantly, his bare fingers intertwining themselves in Mello's golden hair. Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's back, pulling him for more. When Mello pulled back slightly for air, both boys were panting.

"Lay back, Mattie," Mello murmured, shifting his weight forward to cause Matt to lie back on his bed. Matt went willingly, making sure he brought Mello with him. As soon as Matt's back hit the mattress, Mello's mouth was on his again. This time, Mello was pushing for more. His tongue slipped out of his mouth, brushing against Matt's lips, and asking for permission to enter. The second Matt complied, Mello's tongue was thoroughly searching his mouth, invading it with the subtle flavor of chocolate.

Matt moaned into the kiss, tugging slightly on Mello's hair. Mello let his own moan die in his mouth, planting his hands on either side of Matt's head and pulling back slightly. Blue eyes stared intensely into green.

"Mattie," Mello all but whispered, inches from Matt's face. "I don't mind you being photophobic. I don't mind your gaming addiction. I don't mind you being antisocial. I don't mind you being a lazy fuck. I don't mind cause I love you, and those things, they're what make you, well, you. And you know what, Mattie?"

"What, Mello?" Matt breathed.

"Those who mind don't matter. Those who matter don't mind," Mello smiled sweetly. It was something he'd been dying to tell Matt for ages, ever since he noticed how insecure his best friend seemed around other people.

Matt couldn't help himself, what Mello had said, it made him feel so loved and so wanted. Two feelings he wasn't very used too, even though he'd been away from his mother for nearly 10 years. With his hands still intertwined in Mello's hair, Matt pulled him down for another kiss. Matt led this kiss, using his own lips to open Mello's mouth and coax his tongue into Matt's mouth.

As Mello's hands worked their way into Matt's crimson locks, Matt began to move his own hands down Mello's back. He played with the hem of Mello's t-shirt before he began to pull it up his torso. "Please?" he murmured against Mello's lips, asking for permission to continue removing the shirt.

"Only if yours comes off as well." Both boys hurriedly removed said garments, not wanting to be without the other for longer than necessary. As soon as Mello had his shirt off, Matt flipped them. He moved so that he now straddled Mello. Mello growled at the self-satisfied smirk that made its way across Matt's face, "What are you smirking about?"

"I can feel you, poking me," Matt had planted his hands on Mello's chest to brace himself as he leaned down to whisper in Mello's ear. He planted kisses down Mello's neck between each sentence. "And I wanted to tell you what I love about you. Your tenacity. Your reckless drive to reach the top. The fact that you fight for what is yours. Your love of the sunlight. Your knowing blue eyes. Your brilliance. The way you handle my introversive nature. I love all of you Mello, because you matter to me, always have always will."

It was Mello's turn to blush, as he pulled Matt up off of his neck and into a fierce, teeth gnashing kiss. Hands were exploring, moving all over each other's torso in a desperate manner. Mello soon flipped them again, staying between Matt's legs this time. He started to work his way down Matt's neck. Matt, in response, thrusted his hips upward, grinding his erection into Mello's. Mello whined, biting down slightly on Matt's neck, and began grinding his hips down onto Matt's. Mello suckled on Matt's alabaster collar bone, biting down slightly and then licking the sore spot. By this point, both boys were relishing in the moaning of the other.

"Mattie," Mello moaned around his best friend's nipple as said friends hands pulled at his hair. "Mattie, you're so gorgeous. I know you'll probably try to argue with me but you are Mattie... You are."

Matt was in no fit state to argue. Between Mello tweaking his nipples and grinding down on his hips, Matt's erection was becoming painful. It was straining against the confines of his jeans and finding little to no relief. He had wanted his best friend for so long now, so long. And now that he was getting what he wanted, he could hardly wait. But he didn't want any of it to end.

"Pants, Mel…" Matt moaned, bringing Mello's face up to his. "Pants off now…" Mello, in the same situation, was happy to comply. He sat back, first undoing Matt's pants and then his own. Mello was wearing nothing under his jeans whereas Matt had to remove his boxers bearing the Windwaker Link off as well. They sat there for a moment, admiring each other in a way they had not openly been able too before. While Mello was wiry and muscled from all the football he played, Matt was surprisingly built as well, for someone who played video games all the time.

"Fuck me, Miheal," Matt all but begged, lust clouding his eyes as he lay back on the bed.

"Of course, Mail," Mello followed Matt down, kissing and sucking on whatever was available to him.

Their hands started roaming lower and lower on the others bodies. Mello let his hand wrap around Matt's cock, pumping it slightly. He glanced up, loving the noises coming from Matt's mouth and wanting to see the facial expressions to go with. He was not disappointed. Having hidden his eyes from the light and others all his life, Matt had never needed to learn to keep emotion from them. And they spoke so strongly at that moment, stronger than the fingers clawing at Mello's sides in reaction the sensations shooting through the red-head's body. Matt was staring directly at Mello, eyes pleading for more, mouth hanging open.

And then the moment faded and Matt was moving again, wrapping his fingers around Mello's cock as well. He moved his hand slowly up and down the shaft, watching Mello's face change from admiration to shock to pleasure. But they both had something else in mind and neither wanted the other to cum too soon. Matt soon brought his hands back to nest in Mello's hair for the time being. Mello had different ideas though. He pulled back from Matt's mouth, staring at him with lust-filled eyes, and brought his hand up to Matt's mouth instead. Matt took in the fingers offered to him, swirling his tongue around each finger individually.

Mello moaned as Matt sucked on his fingers, thinking of what else that mouth could do. But that wasn't for now, that was for another time. Pulling his fingers out of Matt's mouth, Mello trailed them across his chest and down his torso until he was circling his asshole. He teased Matt for a bit, watching as he became more desperate with each pass. Quite suddenly, Mello slipped in the first finger, wiggling it about slightly. Matt's fingers left Mello's hair to grip his own as he felt Mello's finger moving inside of him.

Just as suddenly and swiftly as the first, Mello slipped in the second and third fingers, scissoring them so as to properly stretch Matt out. Matt had begun rocking into Mello's hand, trying to get the fingers deeper. His eyes were practically pleading with Mello to get on with it already. But Mello wanted to find Matt's prostate first. And when he found Matt's prostate, oh it was the most wonderful sight so far. He arched his back, keening almost as he reached his arms out, trying to grab anything in reach.

"Mels, oh please just get on with it… mmmmh… Never felt so… good before…" Matt could barely get the words out as he tightly gripped Mello's shoulders.

"This is probably still gonna hurt, Mattie," Mello withdrew his fingers and proceeded to spit in the palm of his hand. He rubbed the spit up and down his own erection, trying to create some form of lube. Mello lined himself up and leaned to look Matt in his eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Mello. Just do it already, please," Matt was almost to the point of begging, wrapping his legs around Mello's waist and urging him forward.

Mello slowly pushed in, watching the face of his lover to make sure he wasn't in too much pain. Mello had to stop a few times before he was all the way in so as to give Matt time to adjust. Matt lay there, trying his damndest to adjust quickly for both their sakes. But the pain, it was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Mello was so big and Matt was so full, he felt like he was being stretched beyond his limits.

"Oh god Mattie, you're so fucking tight," Mello moaned into Matt's ear, trying so hard to just stay still, to not hurt his Mattie.

"Mels… nnh… so big… move, please move," Matt moaned, opening eyes that he never realized he had closed. He wanted more. Matt knew that the quicker Mello began to move, the faster the pain would go away. The faster the pleasure would come.

Mello leaned down to kiss Matt one more time before pulling out part way, and thrusting himself back in. He started slow, trying to make sure he did not hurt his dearest Mattie, but quickly built up a faster pace. Mello was losing all control, and Matt was not helping.

"Meeeeellll…" Matt moaned. "Oh god, faster," He screamed. "Hng… harder," Matt pulled harder against Mello's back, rocking his hips to meet Mello's.

And then Mello hit it. He'd found Matt's prostate again. The reaction this time was just as wonderful for Mello to watch as it was the first time. Matt all but shrieked in pleasure and screamed for more. Mello was happy to oblige, quicken the pace as he felt Matt's muscles clench around him.

Matt had been right, his pain was all but forgotten now. The bolt of pleasure caused by Mello hitting his prostate was almost a constant blocking out almost all other feeling. Matt knew he was digging his nails into Mello's back. He knew it, but he wasn't going to stop. And Mello, he didn't mind. In fact, he loved it.

"Meeeeeeell…" Matt managed to moan, "I'm… I'm gonna… cum."

"Me too, Mattie," Mello panted. "Don't… don't hold back."

With one final, hard thrust against Matt's prostate, both boys were coming harder than they had ever before. Neither knew what the other was saying but both knew that they themselves were calling for the other. Coming down off their pleasure high, Mello pulled out and moved from where he had collapsed on top of Matt. Matt, in turn, curled into his side.

"No more secrets, okay?" Mello asked, pulling Matt closer.

"Yeah… no more secrets…" Matt agreed before falling asleep. Mello managed a chuckle before falling asleep as well.

Both boys slept soundly and deeply… they slept contently. They couldn't know that in two weeks' time, L would die at the hands of Kira. That L had never chosen between Mello and Near. That Mello would be leaving his Mattie behind to protect him. That their world would be forever shattered. They couldn't know. But they could sleep, now, while their world was still whole.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_God this took me forever….. and the ending is reeeeeaaaaaally lame. There I said it myself. Lame ending. Oh well. Well, if you guys like it and review, you might get lucky…. And I might write a sequal… but only if there's enough demand for it 8P_


End file.
